The subject matter herein relates generally to header contacts for a header connector of a communication system.
Communication systems use electrical connectors to transmit data and/or power in various industries. For example, in high speed backplane systems, header and receptacle connectors are provided to interconnect various components of the communication system, such as circuit boards of the communication system. The header and receptacle connectors have corresponding contacts that are mated. The contacts require adequate contact wipe length in order to allow for system tolerances, such as to accommodate for situations when the header and receptacle connectors are not fully mated. The contact wipe length can result in an electrical stub when fully mated that can result in degradation to the signal integrity performance of the connectors.
A need remains for electrical connectors having contacts that provide adequate contact wipe length and a reduced electrical stub.